Life in Death
by CarpeDiem17
Summary: As Chinese New Year came the monks got a little tipsy and when they decide to never speak of it again, the practical happens... Rai/Kim Fights and Fluff.
1. Breathe

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I am not Christy Hui therefore I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of these characters :(**

**Okay everyone, this is my first fanfiction story, but I don't quite like how the characters looked in the actual T.V. show. So, I searched around until I stumbled onto this pretty little picture :) Four_Dragons_by_liline_by_Xiaolin_ **

**So instead of picturing these little preteens you can picture: Omi as 16; Kimiko as 17; Raimundo and Jack as 18; Clay as 19**

**This is usually how I picture the monks when I read a FanFic anyways! Oh, and also I want Jack to actually be evil, I hate how he was a pansy in the show :PSo now he's pretty hot, evil and dark. This is my first fic so I really have no clue on how to write a "Summary" but I only want to put the first few paragraphs up until I get a review. I need you to tell me if its worth finishing and I would love ideas and constructive criticism :) please and thank you!**

**P.S. I have edited :D again... This is a really short chapter sorry /=**

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open to her phone's vibrating alarm, Kimiko hopped out of bed and grabbed her shower bag to rush to the nearest bathroom around her room [cubicle]. She stumbled down the narrow hall, paved with marble tiles, and slipped into a large metal door with intricate dark bronzed-colored designs. It was early morning, Saturday, February 14, 2009 at 4 A.M. Honestly, this wasn't a daily thing for her. She wanted, no; needed, to see if she really screwed up as badly as she thought she had.

She stepped inside the large, luxurious, but tranquil bathroom lavished in red and gold drapes, with fine soaps and silk robes, a large glass shower was on the eastern wall and a hot-tub-sized bathing tub was on the western wall. The monks had been awarded this fine bathroom three months after Raimundo had become leader. The low, warm lighting made it easy for her eyes to adjust as she paced toward the gold colored vanity table with a little gold seat and gold framed oval mirror.

The temple was fun, but the young monks got in trouble a lot. This time the trouble was pretty big, obviously more than she could handle. The Xiaolin Temple had a lot of rules and regulations, but having relations with other teammates wasn't advised. Having an intimate relationship was not tolerated. These teenaged dragons were told to keep sex for marriage. They were meant to be monks, not teenagers but monks. They needed to take their job seriously and when they messed up, they were punished. Usually punishment meant cleaning some part of the temple or having to do extra training but the varied depending on what the dragons were being punished for.

She fumbled through her purple shower bag with tiny yellow hearts and a yellow heart chain on the zipper. All she was wearing was a tiny pair of dark blue soffee shorts, and a white wife beater with some white flip flops. Her raven black hair was half way up in a messy bun and half was trickling down her back. Her hands were shaking but she managed to pull out a long, pink/metallic package with the words 'First Response' on it. Even though she had never used a pregnancy test before, she was pretty certain on the general idea.

She walked over to the clean porcelain seat and tore open the package...

* * *

That's all I got for now P.S. please review!

(:thank you so much Maggie and xXWindxFireXx by the way sorry for the cliff hangers! I don't think its much of a cliff hanger though:)

Love&Rockets, =] Alex! [=


	2. In the Garden

Okay here's what I have so far.

I like it so I hope ya"ll do to :)

Reviews are wonderful and I'm going to try to make future chapters longer!

**Please review!**

PEACE

* * *

She waited silently for a few seconds with her almond, sapphire eyes closed even though the time passed like hours. She really didn't want to see the results of the test, she didn't even watch for the little pink lines on the stick to turn colors. She sat longer and longer as fifteen minutes passed by, she still couldn't bring herself to look at the stick that would ultimately prove her investigation true or false.

'I really need to look and get out of here before someone sees me,' she thought to herself, 'okay count down to 1. 3... 2...' she counted, and peeked at the test, a tear rolled down her cheek as she beheld the answer to her demanding question. "...One..." She cried and wept in a soft voice making sure no one would hear her. She held the inevitable evidence in her hand for a few minutes, just staring at it.

Kimiko composed herself, she wiped the tear stains off of her porcelain skin, put the cap on the pregnancy test and stuffed the stick into her shower bag. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself, 'Can I take care of a baby? Should I get rid of it? How the hell am I going to tell Raimundo? How will I tell the others?' All of these questions ran through her mind, as well as hundreds of others, as she made her way down the never ending hallway, back to her tiny 'room' (cubicle).

It was a snowy Valentine's morning and the monks had the day off. But, that didn't mean that they could sleep in all day. Everyone brought a present for each of their teammates, DoJo, and Master Fung, who also gave a gift for the teens as well as the presents from parents who were also asked to send a gift for each dragon. (Confusing I know!)

Each monk ultimately, in the end, had seven presents each and one to share with each other. Kimiko was grateful for her gifts and smiled her way through the day. Her dad had sent her and her friends each a new hand held game with Goo Zombies IX. Master Fung and DoJo made a scrapbook for them all to share, containing pictures from birthdays and adventures and kicking heylin ass.

Kimiko bought Clay some new jeans, Omi a teddy bear, and Raimundo another necklace. She received a cool looking book titled, 'Envy' from Raimundo, a hot little bandanna from Clay, and a chocolate Valentine heart from Omi (with a big bite taken from the bottom where bottom point should have been). Kimiko giggled at her little yellow friend, he was too cute to be mad at. Raimundo had his family send cookies in tin cans, since they didn't get junk food that often. Clays parents sent everyone a copy of their western photos in a wild west frame (a dark worn wood frame surrounded by barbed wire).

At about three that afternoon, Raimundo hung a little piece of mistletoe on the rod of Kimiko's curtain. Sure it was Valentine's day but mistletoe is mistletoe no matter what holiday it is hung on, right?

"Kimiko!" He called to her in a sing-song voice, "Come here a second?" he grinned at himself with his boasting 'guy' pride.

She paced down the same narrow hall that she walked this morning, as she approached Raimundo. "Yes?" she inquired looking up to his beautiful bronzed complexion and emerald eyes, that would probably never quit glittering, after she came to a stop.

"Look," he eyed the little plant as he leaned down to kiss her lovely, soft, pink lips. He loved how every kiss still felt like the first. He depend the kiss and she felt her face warm up, he opened his mouth and tapped his tongue to her teeth asking for an entrance to Kimiko's mouth. Instead of granting him the entrance he asked for, Kimiko cut the entire kiss off. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Kimiko? What's wrong?" He asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. 'Is she going to break up with me?' He mentally asked himself.

"We need to talk Rai," he felt his heart banging against his chest as if trying to escape, he felt like she could hear it thump against his ribs, or maybe she could see an out line of where it was hitting under his skin. He choked down a gulp. Giving him a sign to follow her, she walked down the hall, as he followed her to another part of the temple.

Eventually, she sat on a pure jade bench by the lush garden pond where two of the most beautiful butterfly koi swam, one was white with a big black dot on it's head and one was opposite of that (black with a big white dot). Lilies of water and land bloomed all around the circumference, and a waterfall made tranquil sounds giving this place almost the same tranquility as the bathroom. This was where they had, had their picnic earlier, on the twenty-third of the previous month.

This was the place that they lost their virginity together.

Raimundo gulped and sat next to her, "Kim? Am I in trouble?"

* * *

**_Did'ja like it?_**

**Please review** and tell me what you think and how I can improve.

I'm only human so **correct my spelling and punctuation** also :)

Love Always,

::Alex::

[=PEACE=]


	3. Shock

Sorry I had a time lapse thing and now I gotta change a lot of crap :(

You might have to re read the story before you can move on.

Again I am super sorry and I will try my hardest not to let it happen again, and

I'm also gonna attempt to keep from making you re read the whole story.

This is a pretty short chapter by the way.

Love y'all!

::Alex::

* * *

Raimundo gulped and sat next to her, "Kim? Am I in trouble?"

With a soft crackling voice she replied, "Yes Raimundo..." He started to shake because she didn't sound mad so he had no clue what would happen, "in fact, were both in pretty deep shit,"

Kimiko said with a frown and a tear rolled down her smooth pink cheek.

"What's wrong Kimi? Are you okay?" He asked her in a comforting voice as he placed his hand on her arm.

"I don't know how to explain, I know its going to upset you and you aren't going to like it at all," she sputtered out through the bursting tears. She cupped her dainty, pale hands on her tummy. "Raimundo..." She tried to compose herself, "I'm pregnant."

More than ten seconds of silence had passed and at first Raimundo had a shocked look over his face but as the seconds of awkward silence proceeded his face became more frustrated and angry. "What," he said not as a question but more of a statement.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled in aggravation but only to where he could hear her, "What part of that don't you understand?"

With an even angrier face he grabbed her arm tightly, "Who is he?"

Kimiko had a questioned expression, 'Is he on something? I know he didn't just grab me!' She thought to herself. "Who do you think you are?" She pulled her arm away and punched him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Who do you think YOU are?" He shot back with a glare. "What did I do to deserve being cheated on? You could have at least had the dignity to break up with me first! My god Kimiko, I don't understand!"

"I didn't cheat on you, dumb fuck! It's your's!" She said crossing her arms.

"Liar! We have never, EVER, had sex! You hardly let me cuddle with you! I think I would remember doing it with you." He said turning away from her, he wanted badly to cry but he was 'a man' and thought it would be demeaning.

"Rai," Kimiko said calmly and slowly, "you honestly don't remember?"

"Nope." He replied harshly.

"We were at that party in Hong Kong..."

* * *

Whoo! Cliff hanger! lol next chapter is already up =]

Sorry For the shortness =[


	4. FlashBack

_{This is a very long Flash back- I promise this isn't going to be graphic at all}_

* * *

It was the morning of January 22, 2009.

"HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE! It is now, year of the Ox!" Omi cried running to the breakfast table on the morning of Chinese New Year. All of the teens were excited about this day because they were allowed to go to a celebration in the near by city, Hong Kong. Omi took his seat at the large, six foot by six foot, wooden, square table by Clay and said a happy 'Good Morning' to all of his teammates.

"Mornin' partner," Clay greeted with a tip of his hat as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Good Morning," Kimiko said happily as she placed plates, forks, and knives in front of both Clay and Omi then setting two plates on the other side where her and Raimundo were to sit. She traveled back over to the stove and grabbed a platter full of fried eggs and a plate full of bacon and set in the center of the table also.

"G'Mornin' Chrome Dome," Raimundo said with a smile as he flipped another pancake onto the foot and a half high stack and carried the platter to the table.

Omi scurried over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and sat it on the table top with all of the food.

"Oops, I forgot the cups." Kimiko gasped and started to get up.

"I can get the cups," Master Fung said as he popped up out of nowhere. He grabbed six cups and made room for himself and Dojo to sit on the two empty sides of the table, "everything looks and smells delightful young monks."

"Kimiko and Rai did all the cookin' we just sat and watched," Clay sputtered out through a mouth full of incorporated pancakes, bacon, and egg.

"Hey!" Omi said in offense, "I got the juice!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Young dragons I want you to be safe as you go 'party' tonight," Master Fung said after a few minutes, in an urgent yet calm voice.

"We get into more danger on a regular basis. Its not like we can't kick the butt of anyone who crosses our paths," Raimundo said posing his arms in a martial arts form.

"The most dangerous threats for you tonight will more than likely be lust and temptation. Just because you can't see them coming, doesn't make them any less dangerous," he replied to Raimundo, cocking an eyebrow.

Raimundo started to open his mouth but Kimiko put her hand over it and said, "Don't worry Master you have nothing to fuss about."

"Okay, meet me at ten thirty for an hour or so of training, then at least finish your chores before you leave. Dojo will take you into Hong Kong at four thirty and he will pick you up at midnight. I want you back here at the temple no later than one or two."

"Yes Master Fung," the monks replied in unison as they finished their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen.

By the time they were finished cleaning they went into the courtyard for training. (If someone would like to submit a training session I would love to put it in here and I promise to give full credit where credit is due thank you).

When training was finished and chores were completed the monks began to prepare for their trip.

Kimiko grabbed her purple shower bag with yellow hearts and ran as quickly as she possibly could to the luxurious bathroom slamming the door in Clay's face, "Sorry Clay!" She yelled through the door.

"Its okay Kimiko," he shrugged and paced back to his room.

When she had finished, she had on a super short, poofy, black skirt with white leggings and a flowing white Charlotte Russe tunic, a dainty silver chain hung gracefully around her thin neck with matching bracelets, earrings and a ring and she also had silver ballet flat shoes. She kept her hair natural but curled it a little with a one and a half inch curling iron and spritz a little Hilary Duff "Curious" perfume on.

As she passed by Raimundo's room, she heard her name called. "Kimiko? Is that you?" The voice belonged to Raimundo.

"Yea?" She replied turning around facing his cubicle. He stepped over to his curtain and opened the drape.

As he looked at Kimiko in awe, he thought 'God she's pretty,' but bringing himself back to earth he asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yea, about what?" She said lifting an eyebrow, 'Could this be a prank?' She thought to herself as she shifted her hips.

"I wanna talk in private, can we go into the garden?" He asked combing his fingers through his thick brown hair, he looked nervous and Kimiko saw a drip of sweat fall from his forehead to his cheek.

'Is he nervous?' She asked herself as she nodded hesitantly and gave him a polite, "Sure."

Stepping out of the door, he led her through each little garden with his arm around her shoulder in a protective but gentlemanly way.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of walking he stopped at a beautiful garden, it was tree canopy covered, surrounded by lilies of water and land, and all the while two koi swam around in a circle. The fish reminded her of Yin and Yang symbols, one was white with a perfect black spot on its head while the other was opposite with a black body and white dot.

"Oh wow!" Kimiko gasped in awe, "Rai, when did you find this place?"

"I stumbled on it about two or so years ago. I come here often to think and ponder on whatever the day had brought me, or if I have something on my mind." Raimundo took in a deep breath and began again, "Kimiko, I didn't bring you here to give you a lesson about 'why' I brought you here. Something has really been set heavily on my mind lately and its driving me insane. I need to say something will you mind listening?" He looked deeply into her sapphire eyes as she nodded. He took in another long breath of oxygen, "Kim, from the first moment I saw you, I admit I thought you were just a spoiled, airhead heiress," he spat out and she cocked an eyebrow, "but you have since then proven me totally wrong, and I couldn't be happier. Since even before the amazing moment that you kissed my cheek, when I became the leader, I have had this unbearable urge to tell you exactly how much you mean to me."

Kimiko's heart was pounding hard against her chest, 'Where is he going with this?'

"Kimiko, you mean the absolute world to me. If anything EVER happened to you I would feel personally responsible. Now, I know, that you know, that I have liked you for a long time. But, Kimiko," he paused, "I know I couldn't have made it this far without you, this feeling I have for you is stronger than any asshole evil guy that would want to hurt you. Kimiko, I have thought about this for a long time and I think... I know I love you. Now with that said, I'm going to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment." He blushed and began to retreat.

Kimiko grabbed his hand and sat him back down, "I honestly didn't know that you could talk that much, and I'm pretty shocked that I stayed that quiet." She looked at him as he looked away. His cheeks were turning redder, 'Was he flushing?' She thought to herself as she grabbed his chin to make him face her. She inched closer to his face until their noses were touching.

"Kim?" He whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	5. FlashBack Continued

This is what I have for right now to finish the flash back.

If you want me to get "graphic" tell me

because I will only do it if 10+ people ask me to so review with

"Yea make a graphic chapter :D"and I will surely keep count.

Love Alex :D

_

* * *

_

"Kim?" Raimundo whispered gently.

"Yes Rai?" She answered sweetly and rubbing her nose against his. "We probably need to head back to the temple its about time to go."

"Oh," she said rather disappointed. Raimundo noticed so he gave her a cocky smile, "What are you thinking about?" she asked cautiously.

He quickly but gently scooped her into his arms, bridal style, and she started giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. Raimundo started blushing, as Clay would say, 'As red as a tomato on a summer day...so-on and so-forth...' or something along those lines.

He gracefully carried her back to the temple and set her down as they walked up to the front courtyard.

"Hey kids, are you guys ready to go?" Dojo asked slithering up to the couple, they nodded as Clay and Omi came jogging up to the courtyard as well.

"Where have you two been?" He asked.

"We've been runnin' around like chickens with our heads cut off, lookin' for 'em two." Clay said pointing his thumb to Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Oh well, let's get going we don't really have time for this right now." Dojo said transforming into his 'big dragon' form.

The monks jumped on to the giant dragon and adjusted themselves as Dojo quickly took off to the sky, over the mountains and valleys. Before long they started spotting tall buildings, neon signs, and people celebrating in bright costumes. There was even a dragon costume dancing in the street.

Dojo began to descended in a nearby park to drop the monks off. "Okay kids I'm going to meet you here at 1:30 sharp. If you aren't here Master Fung will know about it. Got all that?" Dojo said crossing his arms.

"Got it," the four teens said in unison as Dojo wished them luck, safety, and sobriety for the night.

As soon as Dojo flew off the four smiled and looked at each other.

"We should use the 'Buddy System' for safety." Omi suggested. It wasn't a bad idea. This is a huge city and there was no telling what could, or would, happen.

"Clay and I will travel around the town together. Kimiko and Raimundo can stay with each other since they are so close already." Omi finished with a grin and drug the huge Texan away to go and watch the dancers.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Raimundo broke the ice (more or less), "Kimiko, I'm sorry about a while ago. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I just really want to do this right." Raimundo apologized looking into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

They walked through the park, "Rai its okay, stop stressing over something as little as that," she smiled sweetly "Besides, its time to party and enjoy ourselves. Now lets go and get a bite to eat and watch the parade." Kimiko grabbed his hand and pulled him beside her as they approached a huge crowd of people.

Lanterns lit the slightly littered streets and fire works lit the night sky in an elaborate array of beautiful colors and designs. The couple watched the acrobats and fire dancers in awe before they realized that they could do that ten fold on a daily basis.

Raimundo noticed a little booth and even though he didn't know much Chinese, he did know the Chinese symbol for liquor. Raimundo had quit drinking two years before he became a Xiaolin dragon. He had been drinking since he was eight and finally he had cut the habit. The longer he looked at the stand the more he wanted a drink.

"Hey, Kim" I'll be right back okay? If you need me just call." Kimiko nodded and proceeded to watching the amazing show and dancing to the loud music.

Raimundo stepped over to the booth, "What'cha got?" he asked the man maybe in his late thirties, early forties with jet black hair and a friendly, but slightly creepy, smile.

"Beer, Wine, Gin," he quickly said and then smiled again.

"Hit me up with a beer," Raimundo said casually.

"Two hundred and seventy one yen," the man said quickly, his smile was really starting to creep Raimundo out.

Raimundo handed the man three U.S. dollars and at this point in time that was about ninety yen per dollar, "Keep the change." the man smiled and thanked him for his generosity. Raimundo took a long sensational sip of the beverage. It was absolutely wonderful, as it immersed every taste bud and trickled down this throat and shot into his blood stream. He turned around, "Hey, can I get another one of them?" The man nodded and handed him another cup as Raimundo paid him as he did the time before and letting the man keep the change. Raimundo did this five or six times as he started buying drinks for a few guys around him and getting totally wasted.

After awhile Kimiko went looking for him, "Rai!" she called, "RAI! Raimundo, where are you?"

"Over here little mama!" Rai called to her.

'Little mama?' she asked herself, 'What's wrong with him?' she looked up to the neon sign, 'Oh, that's why. He's drunk.' She walked over to her intoxicated friend and gave him and the guys around him a nice smile. She had never been around a drunk before, much less actually drank.

"Hey baby, why not give daddy a kiss?" he said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Raimundo you're drunk," she said loudly over the crowd in a playful manner.

"I know! You wanna join? I got plenty!" Raimundo yelled handing her his cup. She hesitantly took the cup to her pink lips and took a small swig. She made a funny face for a second but she took another sip and it was slightly better. She eventually overcame and acquired a taste for beer. She was tipsy after a glass and so she told Raimundo that she wanted to go party. He grabbed his last cup and downed it really quickly. For Raimundo the rest was a blur but for Kimiko it was just hazy. The couple danced and hooked up for most of the night and before long they found themselves walking back to the park.

Dojo promptly picked the dragons up at 1:30 as promised and somehow no one noticed that Kim and Rai were drunk.

On the descend to the temple Raimundo told Kimiko to follow him to the garden and she did. Once they got there he kissed her softly and after a few seconds he became more aggressive and began to pull off her Charlotte Russe blouse.

(This is where you either let your imaginations run wild or review and tell me to "Get Dirty")

The next morning Kimiko found herself in her own room and wondered how she got there, but then the memories about her wonderful night out with Rai popped up and she smiled and dozed to sleep again.

* * *

If I messed up anywhere please tell me thank you

and thanks for all the support OmgPop

Love Alex


	6. Frustrations

Okay this is pretty long soooo sorry,

I took so long but school has had me tide up.

And I'm in cheer leading now =]

Enjoy!

* * *

"If we were both wasted at a party then how would you remember?" Raimundo replied still aggravated.

"I only had half of your beer!" Kimiko argued.

"Then how did you find out you were... You know." Raimundo asked a little more timidly.

"Pregnant?" She mocked, "Well beside the nausea, increased body temperature, missed period and mood changes, I took a pregnancy test and VOILA! Two little, pink lines." She said as-a-mater-of-factly.

Before she could even think about what was happening, she felt a hot stinging sensation on her right cheek as a tear rolled down her face when she realized that Raimundo had actually hit her.

"Kimiko, you will not talk to me like that. You are hot-headed, temperamental, and conceited and you will not drag me down. If you are pregnant, via home test, well that's it! But guess what missy... Those things can be wrong!" Raimundo said in a semi- angry/excited/narcissistic tone, "I didn't have a hangover and I'm sure I didn't put you back in your bed! We just came home and fell asleep. If you are pregnant, its because you fucked around with someone other than me, because I don't remember shit!"

"I guess you have a point," she replied not wanting to argue anymore. He was so angry and he had never raised his voice like that to her.

"Tonight at midnight meet me here again and I'm gonna take you to a clinic in the U.S. By that time it should be noon there." He gave her a smile and held his arms out wanting a hug to apologize.

Kimiko rejected his hug and he frowned then Raimundo sat down on the rocky raised edge of the pond and watched as she walked back to her room holding back tears. She was not going to take this from him, and she was definitely not waking up, or staying up till, midnight.

She quickly walked into her room passing both Clay and Omi with out a word. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" the Texan asked not to anyone in particular.

"Most unusual, I wonder the same thing, did she fall? She has a red mark on her cheek," Omi replied with a quizzical expression plastered on his face.

A tear rolled down her cheek and jaw. 'He's such a jerk!' She thought striding down the corridor into her room, 'Why do you put up with his crap? He just hit you! Why do you let him have that kind of power over you? He is going to make you do something one day that you're not going to like. All because you are stupid enough to love him!' She lectured herself silently as she pulled her small bottom drawer open and undressed herself. She slipped on a soft light purple spaghetti strap gown, with a darker purple, lacy trim that fell just to her knees and a dark purple, lacy neckline that showed modest cleavage.

Kimiko stepped out of her room and down to the big bathroom to wash off her makeup, brush her teeth, and take a quick shower. When she was finished she dried her hair and snuggled a pillow and attempted to go to sleep.

Somewhere around eleven thirty she dozed off and was having the best sleep she had, had in a while, until she was jerked awake.

"Kimiko where have you been? We are suppose to be heading to the clinic by now!" Raimundo scolded in a whisper, he held the golden tiger claws in his right hand and had his left hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked trying to gain consciousness and not knowing what was going on.

"Were going to check you out, now put on this coat and come on!" Raimundo said slowly, tossing her favorite red peacoat on to her lap.

"Rai, what are you talking about?" Kimiko asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Raimundo started putting her coat on for her and pulled her out of bed. He grabbed a pair of her jeans and a white wife beater with a pair of tennis shoes and made her hold them and then she slipped on her white flip flops.

"Golden tiger claws!" He summoned in a soft tone as he slit a gash into space and pulled Kimiko close, then he jumped through the portal with her.

By the time they made it through to a gas station in the United States of America, Kimiko had finally gained some perspective on what was going on. "Rai! Why did you bring me here?" He didn't reply, he just took her to the clerk and asked for the bathroom keys.

"Go change," he demanded with a slightly harsh tone.

She did as she was told and went outside to find the tiny, unkempt bathroom. Kimiko slipped the red peacoat off an hung it on the door knob and slipped off her purple gown. She only wore flip flops there and Raimundo didn't think to get socks. She took a flip flop off and without touching the disgusting floor she slipped one pant leg on and put her foot back into the sandal, as she did also with the other. She pulled the white tank top over her head and carried all of her clothes back into the store.

"What took so long?" Raimundo questioned. Taking the key and handing it back to the stereotypically Arabian clerk. "Can I get a bag, please?" He requested. The man handed Rai the bag as Rai held it open for Kim to put her clothes in. She did as he gestured and tried to take the bag but he insisted on carrying it for her.

"I don't like public restrooms," she answered to his first question.

"How does that answer my question?" He asked.

"Well the bathroom was gross and I didn't want to get aids via bathroom floor!" Kim replied pretty irritated, mainly because she was tired and had no clue on how she let Rai drag her here. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm taking you to a nice little abortion clinic up the road," he said in a hushed tone so that no one would hear.

"What..." Was her only reply before she fully understood what he said, "YOU ARE NOT ABORTING MY BABY!" She said loudly causing a scene, "What the hell is wrong with you? You are a monk, you aren't suppose to believe in that shit!"

Every person in the station turned and looked at the angry little Asian girl. Kimiko was furiously red and gritting her teeth. Her dainty hands clutched into fist as each second that passed only made her more impatient with Raimundo, he wasn't answering her necessary questions.

Rai wrapped two bronzed muscular arms around his tiny partner as she struggled to free herself, "Kimi," he whispered in her ear softly...

* * *

Sorry it took so freaking loooong =]

PEACE&LOVE&ALEX


	7. Baby Doctor!

YAY! New Chappie!

A Boring Chapter Sorry.

* * *

Raimundo wrapped two muscular, bronzed arms around his tiny partner as she struggled to free herself, "Kimi," he whispered in her ear softly, "we can't take care of a baby... Plus... we have an entire world to look after. You can't fight if you're...". He paused, dare he say the 'P' word.

"...Pregnant! Well guess what Raimundo I am PREGNANT!" she screamed as people around them stared in curiosity. Raimundo, without warning, picked the petite Asian girl up and then took her outside where it was, not surprisingly, less populated due to the humidity of the Louisiana climate and ninety eight degree weather.

There were clouds hanging above Youree Drive that were hiding the summer sun but yet made it seem even hotter than it actually was.

"Kimiko, stop it. We are going whether you like it or not. Now come on before I have to use force." Raimundo was serious. She saw it in his bloodshot, emerald eyes. He looked psychotic. He was turning into a monster. She calmly took his hand, relinquishing her pride, as she abdicated her morals and renounced her life to the man who had taken it already.

Raimundo took her to a gynecologist (OBGYN), instead of a free clinic, to have her checked out. He knew that Kimiko was not comfortable in an abortion clinic, so he decided to pay for a real, professional, expensive Doctor, Dr. Davis.

Dr. Pamela Davis was a sweet young woman. She was straight out of college and medical school, and graduated top of her class, she was an acceptable gynecologist.

Dr. Davis had Kimiko give a urine sample and also took some blood from her right arm. When Dr. Davis came back, the examination came back positive and the ultrasound further confirmed her diagnosis. Kimiko was said to be six weeks pregnant. Also to add insult to injury, she was anemic.

"Anemia is a decrease in the conventional amount of red blood cells or less than the typical quantity of hemoglobin in the blood." Dr. Davis explained.

Kimiko cried for about forty five minutes in the waiting room while Raimundo stared at the ultrasound photos in shock. A wave of guilt washed over him for how he had treated Kimiko. He knew he had hurt her but he could have hurt their unborn baby also. Even though Dr. Davis reported that the child was in good health so far, Raimundo couldn't get past the guilt.

He stood up from the padded black chair and offered Kimiko his hand. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Is he retarded? She asked herself as she pushed his arm away. Standing up on her own she trudged toward the front desk and picked up her prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and other such things.

"I'm hungry." Kimiko pointed out, turning towards the father of her child. He rolled his eyes and opened the front door for her.

"Let's see how much the meds are gunna cost and I'll see what I have left." He led her out as they took a bus to a Target store to fill the prescriptions.

It had been a while since Kimiko had been in a store that actually sold groceries. Usually the monks prepared their own meals and there were gardens for food as well as eggs and fruit trees. But things were so much easier when it came down to normal lives. Kim looked into the bright red target circles in almost a bittersweet way.

Raimundo took her hand a led her to the pharmacy. He handed the cheerful, elderly lady at the counter the slip of paper from the gynecologist.

"Okay, thank you!" The lady said with a chipper tone, "This should be ready for you in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"Thank you very much." Raimundo replied as he turned to Kimiko, "Are you still hungry Kimi?"

She turned toward the deli and proceeded to the counter picking up a bagel, ham, and cheese sandwich and a cream soda. Raimundo shrugged, he expected her to get something better but none the less he grabbed some Boneless Buffalo BBQ Wings and a Root Beer. He payed the girl at the register and they ate, picked up the prescription, and used the golden tiger claws to return home.

* * *

**Kay please review! **

**I need ideas and junk!**


	8. Blush

WOOHOOO! New Chapter! =]

So Happy... sorry it took so long... etc... etc

Enjoy! Please Review!

Love you all! Alex!

* * *

Exiting the worm hole, made by the Golden Tiger Claws, Raimundo set the petite monk beside him and handed her the bag of excess clothes before she managed to break down on her knees and cried again when she realized that they were back at the Yin Yang Pond.

Raimundo laid a consoling hand on her back, "I'm so sorry Kimiko," he said simply and softly, "I treated you terribly today and didn't even think about what you were going through."

Kimiko looked up to him with puffy, blood-shot eyes. "Its okay Rai, I knew you wouldn't take it well. I just found out yesterday morning and I had to tell you of all people first." She paused for a moment to wipe her eyes and compose herself, "You know Master Fung will probably send me home. Right?" She stated sitting on the edge of the rocky pond.

A moment of silence fell over the pair and instead of answering Raimundo changed the subject, "I don't want to talk about this right now, how about for the weekend we think about how to tell them and also in the meantime try to get excited. Everyone is going to be disappointed enough so let's at least be happy for us." Raimundo gave a cheesy grin and held his arms out wide, silently asking for a hug.

Kimiko looked at him quizzically. But he was right, why be so upset? What's done is done, there is no changing it and everyone is going to be mad anyways so might as well have some sliver of happiness. "Okay," Kimiko replied, "Soooo, we're having a baby."

"Yes Ma'am" Raimundo responded combing brunette strands through his fingers, "that's what it looks like." He paused. "We might need to get back in bed its like, three in the morning and we haven't really slept yet"

Kimiko nodded but she really wasn't tired. She was too busy thinking about how she would tell the others. She took Raimundo's hand and followed him back to their rooms.

"Well, good night." He whispered awkwardly as they walked into Kimiko's 'room'. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and watched him leave before undressing back into her purple night gown. She laid down on the small mat that she has called a bed for the past four years and tried her best to go to sleep. She failed.

The next morning right before breakfast Kimiko was heading towards the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed before being seen as she was, but on the way she ran into Master Fung. She tried to scurry past, him but of course Master Fung had something to say.

"Good morning Kimiko," he said with a slightly sad exposition then he sighed, "may I have a word with you in my office?"

Kimiko gulped, "Yes Master Fung" she answered following him down the corridor. Master Fung rarely asked a student into his office and usually someone is in trouble.

The Master Monk sat at his large bamboo colored desk covered in scrolls. The office was very tranquil mainly because this was also his study and meditation room. Tiny water gardens and zen gardens brought life into the room which was lit by natural sunlight.

"Kimiko, you know why I have brought you here right," he cocked an eyebrow to his student.

"Yes sir."

"Do you remember New Years night at all?" He asked slightly more stern.

"Not well," Kimiko answered honestly.

"You and Raimundo had intimate relations that night. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I found you two sprawled out in one of my gardens," he looked embarrassed.

"So you put us in our rooms," Kimiko buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Where were you two last night Kimiko? I check on my students every night at mid night and you two were gone. Please, tell me you weren't having sex again." By this point Master Fung was staring Kimiko in the face, almost begging her to lie.

"Master Fung I'm pregnant," she cried as he looked up in shock, "Raimundo took me to a clinic to confirm it using the Tiger Claws" Kim sputtered the words through tears. She was so embarrassed, Master Fung had returned them to their rooms because they were to trashed to do it themselves.

"This is far worse than I thought." He replied stroking this beard, "Kimiko you understand that you can't fight while you are pregnant. And you can't just stay here and do nothing. You can either stay here to cook and clean for the monks and other dragons without the use of shen-gon-wu and put the baby up for adoption, or you can go back to Tokyo to stay with your dad until the baby comes and you can put him or her up for adoption then."

"Is there any way I can keep my baby, Master Fung?" She looked up to him hugging her belly, "I know its no larger than a spec, but its already filled my entire heart. And I know me and Rai aren't the most equipped parents but we both love our baby. He knows how to raise children, he raised the majority of his siblings. Master Fung I can't give our baby to someone else."

"This is all your choice Kimiko, but the temple is not a safe place for a small child, and we can't replace you by any means. Let's try this, you go to stay with your father until the baby gets here. I will allow Raimundo to visit as often as you would like, when ever the baby arrives you continue to stay at your father's until he or she says her first word. In the meantime me and the other monks will be "baby-proofing" the temple." Kimiko liked this idea much better, "But remember this Kimiko, this will be a very special child, so watch for the Heylin." Master Fung said in his spooky urgent voice.

What did he mean a special child? She asked herself. She had even more to think about now, she now had to tell her father which even though she was an only child to a single parent it wouldn't be to hard. Kimiko was conceived out of wedlock and her mom was only nineteen while her dad was about twenty-seven. Yes they loved each other dearly but her mother died giving birth to her. It was sad but Kimiko's Papa was able to be happy because he didn't lose her. She gave him a piece of herself to love and cherish forever. They both wanted Kimiko to live life to the fullest, that's why Mr. Tohomico had no problem sending her to Monk School.

* * *

Review NOW! Love you all! Alex

If ya'll like it i have lotts of ideas for sequels!


	9. Busted

YEA! New Chapter

Dont Forget To Review =]

Love YOU!

Alex :)

* * *

Striding down the hall in search for Raimundo, Kimiko slipped into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth and slip into her robes and tights. She applied some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss before exiting and continuing down the hall.

She spotted Dojo, as she walked, who was whistling a happy tune until he noticed her also and gave a friendly wave, "Good morning Kimiko. Did you sleep well?" he stopped right before they met, as did she.

"The tiny bit of sleep I did get was great," she smiled, "I just wish it would have lasted all night."

"Yea I saw that you and Raimundo were missing and Master Fung went cuckoo. Where did you go anyways? Were you two... You know... go all the way?" Dojo asked awkwardly. He didn't see Kimiko as that kind of girl and honestly he didn't see Raimundo as that kind of guy. He thought they had been taught and trained better than that. There was an entire lesson on the awkward subject for Dashi sake.

"Last night? No." She answered quickly with a small smile.

"Are you lying to me Kimiko?" The green reptile raised a brow to her.

She crossed her arms in offense, "I'm not lying Dojo, if you want details get them from Master Fung."

Kimiko stomped down the hall to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

Meanwhile, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were enjoying their Sunday off in the courtyard playing basketball. Growing tired of the game Omi swiped the ball with a Tornado Strike. "Clock out!" Omi yelled before panting a bit.

"Its time out cue ball," Raimundo flicked the ball out of the yellow monk's hands into his own the bouncing it on the large head of the, still relatively small, monk.

"Hey!" Omi cried rubbing his forehead, "What was that for?"

"I was about to make an amazing shot, dude, and we agreed to no elemental help." Raimundo griped tossing to ball to Clay.

"I don't see the big fuss there Rai. He's half yer size, half yer weight, and you're half as smart as him, why are you freakin' out like a brown rabbit in the snow? He didn't do no harm." Clay tipped this light brown, Steadson hat.

"Yes, Raimundo, what is your injury?" Omi said taking a seat on the grass.

"I'm just under a lot of pressure." He responded laying in the grass himself followed by Clay who rolled the orange ball a few feet away.

"You okay there partner?" Clay asked genuinely worried about his Brazilian friend.

"I'm just under a bit of stress that's all man."

"Does this have anything to do with you and Kimiko sneaking out last night? I heard Dojo talking about it earlier with Master Fung. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it caught my attention." Omi chimed trying not upset his friend again.

"What all did you hear?" Raimundo asked simply.

"Master Fung said, 'When they get up I'm having a serious talk with them. They know better than to leave the temple to do what they are doing. And if their not doing that then they know to ask me. If you need me Dojo I'll be in my office, I need to meditate.' and that was it. But, please Raimundo, what were you two doing last night?" Omi was thinking hard and looking curiously at Raimundo intensely.

"Yea Rai, what were y'all doing?" Clay chimed in also pretty intrigued.

Raimundo thought to lie, but what would be the point in that. The truth will come out soon enough anyways.

Omi was about to burst. He wanted so badly to know the truth.

"I took her out," Raimundo confessed a piece of the story.

"And?" Clay asked.

"And... We ate."

"But Raimundo, Master Fung said, 'They know better than to leave the temple to do what they are doing. And if their not doing that then they know to ask me.' So why didn't you ask?" Omi was puzzled.

"Because I took her to a clinic." Raimundo said giving up his attempts to hide their 'adventure' from the night before.

"What is a clinic?" Omi asked obviously confused.

"That's a hospital where people go without being admitted." Clay answered in an agitated fashion, "Raimundo, why did Kimiko need to go to a clinic?" His voice sounding angry, "Raimundo! What did you do?" Clay stood up, Omi was still confused not understanding what Kimiko would need a hospital for or why Raimundo would have had to sneak her out at night for.

Raimundo was slightly scared. Clay sounded pissed. Clay pulled back a fist before Dojo slithered up.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Clay what's going on?" the dragon asked the steaming cowboy.

"Raimundo and Kimiko had sex," he griped, "and might have gotten her knocked up!"

Dojo looked shocked, "I just talked to Kimiko and she said they didn't have sex last night."

All three turned to Raimundo who was red as a beet. "Well... Not last night." He looked to the ground. (Scene fades to black) :3

* * *

Well thats what I have for now

Loved all My reviews BTW

Do it again :D

Love, Alex =]


	10. Confrontation

This Chapter Contains Graphic Language. This Is Why The Story Is Rated 'T'.  
You Have Been Warned.  
Please! Please! Please Review!  
I Didn't Get Many Reviews On The Last Chapter And If You Hated It I Would Like To Know :)  
PeaceLove&Alex

* * *

Gathered in the Shen Gong Wu vault, the elder monks, Master Fung, Dojo, and the dragon apprentices sat cross legged around the stairs. The elders and Master Fung sat in a semicircle while the four monks sat in a line side by side. (From left to right, Clay Raimundo Kimiko then Omi) Omi was still lost as far as why everyone was upset, Kimiko didn't seem hurt so he couldn't imagine why she went to the hospital. It was unusual for all of the elders to show up for a meeting so Omi knew it was serious.

"Kimiko and Raimundo," both looked up to their master, "new responsibilities await your near future and then on out. Kimiko wishes to go to Tokyo for the remainder of her terms and until the child can speak her first word."

"Wait, child?" Omi blurted without thinking.

"Yea, Smarty, child Kimiko is pregnant." Raimundo explained.

"But how? She doesn't look like she is having a baby?" Omi studied Kimiko for a moment.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Raimundo asked.

"I didn't have time. I looked for you this morning and you and Clay were too busy bickering." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He got pissed off because I told him the truth," Raimundo pleaded.

"Correction, I got pissed because you fucked Kimiko and knocked her up!" Clay growled still irritated.

"I don't even remember it! Fuck she was more sober than me! Why is it my fault?" Raimundo then realized he gave away another secret.

"You were dunk too!" Clay yelled, "What the fuck Rai?"

Omi looked at them in apprehension and bewilderment as tears streamed down Kimiko's pink cheeks.

"What? I have a drinking problem! Or I had one a long time ago till New Years Day." Raimundo explained.

"So how many other times have you had sex while you were fucked up?" Clay raged.

"Never-" Raimundo started.

"That you know of" Clay interrupted. "Who knows how many STD's you have now."

Raimundo pulled back a fist before Master Fung sternly said, "Enough!" Everyone stopped and regained composer. "This has gone on long enough, Raimundo, you know our policies and standards and you have not lived up to them. Clay, you make valid points but your anger is going to get the better of you if your not careful." He looked at all his students, Omi was looking around fearfully, Kimiko was crying, Raimundo looked like a zombie, and Clay was steaming with anger. "Its going to take some time to mend these bonds young monks." Master Fung stated sincerely. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. Kimiko," he looked to her as she looked up wiping her eyes, "go pack your things." She stood up to leave and walked to her room. "Clay and Omi, go train." They did as directed. "Raimundo," he looked up like a scared puppy, "my office." Master Fung exited the room and Raimundo followed leaving the elder monks to peace in the shen gong wuvault.

Kimiko briskly walked down the marble hallway to her room and drug out her two very large suit cases. She opened them both and in one she put all of her clothing and blankets and in the other she put all of her shoes, shampoo, hair dye, purses and accessories. She used one large shiny black purse for her laptop and it's charger also her cell phone, iPod, lip gloss, photos and her wallet containing her ID and $56.68. Her room felt naked as she removed her luggage and took a last look at the home she has come to love.

Meanwhile, Master Fung and Raimundo step into the same office Kimiko had been in that morning and took their appropriate seats.

"Raimundo... why?" Master Fung tried to understand.

"Why what? Why did I get drunk? Because I thought I could handle it. Why did I have sex? Because I thought I could handle it. Why did I sneak her out? Because I thought I could handle it. Why did I argue with Clay? Because I thought I could handle it! I thought I could handle it Master Fung but I thought wrong. Not I've screwed everything up and Kimiko is going to be a teen mother. Its all my fault and I can't fix it. And for some reason I have a feeling you are going to send me away as well. Are you?" Raimundo tried to settle down but it was useless.

"Raimundo, I'm not 'kicking you out' or 'sending you away' or anything. But if you and Clay start fighting again I will be forced to separate you two. And the only way to do that is to give you an apartment for a few months." He said not even liking the idea himself.

"Where?" Raimundo asked.

"Either in Hong Kong which is closer to here or Tokyo which is closer to Kimiko. She gets a say in this as well and I agree to pay your utilities but you will need a job to pay rent and get a vehicle." Master Fung explained.

"I have a car waiting on me at home, in Rio, can we get that shipped to where ever I live?"

"That all depends on how you act and how you act also depends on what I decide to do with you. Including if I pay your rent."

* * *

Well, thats all for this chapter please review!

Even If you don't like it or aren't signed up to Fan Fic Please review.

It helps me figure out what I'm doing good and bad.

Peace Love Alex =]


	11. Goodbye

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! So crazy thing for those of you who saw my comment on this story, I had gotten a new phone and therefore had lost access to my blackberry email account. I had forgotten my email for the phone as well but finally after trial and error I finally guessed correctly! I am so excited because I absolutely love this concept and really didn't want to start over on a new account because I knew all of my readers would be super confused and skeptical. Again, I sincerely apologize for taking so long.

Enjoy! Love, Alex :)

* * *

Kimiko sat her bags at the entrance of her cubicle before taking one last look at the place she had called home for almost four years. With a deep sigh she turned to open the curtain. To her surprise, Clay was waiting just on the other side.

"Clay!" Kimiko chirped and in a startled tone, "What are you doing?"

"This may not be any of my business but I have to ask," clay made contact with the tiny yet beautiful Asian girl's eyes, "do you love Raimundo?"

Kimiko was shocked yet again but still she answered, "I'm not sure now but I know I did." A tear fell down the side of her face and dripped off of her chin as she places a pale dainty hand over the cheek that Raimundo had slapped just yesterday. 'If he was that aggressive already and his temper was already turning him violent, then what if it gets worse?' she thought for a moment before returning to reality. Clay was still just standing in front of her. The look on his face was a mixture of sorrow, a bit of pity, but ultimately just an essence of pure innocent love that he felt for his friend. Kimiko lunged her body forward to embrace the tall, solidly muscular Texan.

Clay was taken aback by such a response but he felt that since Kimiko was probably battling raging hormones he would just let her hug him as he wrapped large arms around her petite frame.

"Thank you, Clay." Kimiko whispered into his chest.

"It's okay Kimiko," Clay rubbed her back, "everything will be okay." Kimiko lifted her head and planted a small kiss on Clay's lip as he placed a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as Kimiko's hands began to wander. Clay realized what he was doing and immediately broke off the kiss. Kimiko frowned before grabbing her bags and quickly heading for the courtyard. Clay stood in the hallway simply in a state of shock. "Did Kimiko really just…" he whispered to himself still trying to understand what just happened. He ducked into his cubicle room to reflect on the incident.

Raimundo had seen the whole episode from the crack between the door frame and curtain of his cubicle; he just couldn't believe what he had heard and saw. 'Kimiko doesn't know if she still loves me because I hit her and tried to take her to a free clinic. She thinks I'm just a controlling asshole I just know it! To top it all off she kissed and felt up my best friend! Should I really blame her though? I haven't exactly been Mr. Perfect lately. God dammit I'm fucked!'

Kimiko dropped her bags in the courtyard before falling to her knees and crying, 'Why did I do that? That was so stupid of me.' Omi kneeled beside her and gave her a sweet smile as a big black helicopter landed in the grass. Master Fung and Dojo arrived and Master Fung placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, "Kimiko please send me regular updates on how you are doing. I worry about you and I want what is best for you, Raimundo and you're baby." Omi grabbed her suitcases and dragged them towards the Japanese man in a black tuxedo. Kimiko gave Omi a big hug and jumped into the copter before anyone had a chance to show up.

The helicopter lifted off of the ground and began to fly away as Clay and Raimundo ran to the courtyard from the temple. "I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye," Raimundo said with a sad expression.

"Partner, I have something to tell you, please don't be upset, Clay was cut off by Raimundo.

"It's okay man, don't sweat it." He gave his Texan friend an understanding smile, "I just want her happy."

* * *

Okay there you have it! Yet another chapter but I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken so long for me to remember my login information.

Please review and as always, I love you all!

Love, Alexx! :3


	12. Coming Home

Here You Go :) Enjoy!

* * *

Kimiko couldn't help but to cry on the trip home, alone with only her thoughts she begins to ponder and scold herself, 'Gods I hate these hormones. I'm sure Clay is going to tell Raimundo that I kissed him and that will probably have him on edge and thinking I'm a cheater for the rest of my life. But seriously what did he expect, I'm scared, hormonal, and now I'm lonely. The only person who even halfway knows what I'm going through is Raimundo and he doesn't even have to sport a gigantic belly for the world to see. He doesn't have to deal with the strange looks that random strangers give to teenage pregnant girls, and he doesn't have to worry about the stupid hormones! I need to call Kieko, I have to tell her.' Kimiko pulled out her cellphone and dialed Kieko's number. The phone rang a few times before she was greeted by her best friend from back home.

"Moshi, Moshi Kimiko!" Kieko answered in a very chipper voice.

"Hi Kieko," Kimiko replied in a depressed tone, "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot." Kieko responded curiously.

"I'm just going to come out and say it but," Kimiko prepared herself before spitting out, "I'm pregnant."

Kieko was quiet for a few moments, "What?" she asked obviously confused.

"I'm going to have a baby, Kieko. And I'm going to need someone to talk to because I'm coming home today. Please don't be mad at me Kieko because it was a total accident and I know I'm an idiot but right now I need a friend because I really don't know what to do now."

"Kimiko, Kimiko, it will be okay. I totally understand but you aren't an idiot just because you made a mistake. I think I might be pregnant as well but I haven't taken a test yet."

"What!?" Kimiko was shocked, "Wow I wasn't expecting that. What happened, and when did this take place?"

"It happened a few days before Chinese New Year on mine and Jurou's first anniversary, and he decided he wanted to make it special. We went to see a movie and have dinner and then we went back to his house and started kissing and you know what kissing leads to," Kieko chuckled and continued. "I am scared about being pregnant because Jurou always says he 'never wants kids' and honestly I'm not too crazy about it either, but I cannot and will not go through the guilt of getting an abortion. What about you? How did your 'big night' go down?"

"Mine actually happened on the night of Chinese New Year, which was crazy by the way, and I got drunk a bit at a party in Hong Kong but he got wasted. We had sex in a garden but Master Fung ended up taking us to our rooms and we didn't even know it and now Raimundo is being a total prick about the whole thing but I think he's getting better…" Kimiko was interrupted by her friend.

"Wait, hold the phone! You mean you're having a baby with that super fine Brazilian kid?" Kieko was so surprised because she didn't think Kimiko would ever have the guts to tell him that she liked him but since she's pregnant now Kieko really shouldn't be surprised.

"He's not a kid anymore Kieko," Kimiko smiled to herself, "he's a man now."

"Kimiko you're so cute," Kieko laughed.

"Thank you for making me feel better Kieko, I really do appreciate it. Would you like to come over to my house in a few hours? I haven't told my Papa the news yet but I don't think he will be that upset. I think I will really need some girl time as well because I've been surrounded by men for the last four years. Also, if you would like to take it, I still have another pregnancy test, you know, since the box came with two."

"Thank you Kimi, I really appreciate it text me when you get home and I will wait an hour before heading over. See you later!"

"Okay Kieko! I will see you later, bye." Kimiko ended the call and shoved the device back into her purse. She pulled out her iPod and placed her large set of headphones over her ears and listened to happy music until she arrived home.

* * *

So is Kieko really Preggy?

How will her BF take it if she is?

How will Kimiko's father really take the news?

Is there a new love triangle forming between Rai, Clay, and Kim?

There you have it guys! I hope you enjoy and i will try to have another chapter up tonight but if not i will have one or more up tomorrow.

Thank you for all of the reviews and support, I really appreciate it! Please continue to review because i love knowing how you all feel about what is going on!

Love, Alex!


	13. Confessions of a Cowboy

Another chapter! Hope y'all like it! Sorry it is so short.

Please review, especially this chapter because I want to know how y'all feel about where I'm going with this story.

Thank you!

* * *

Back at the temple:

Master Fung turned to Raimundo as Kimiko's helicopter flew off into the distance, "Raimundo, since Kimiko is now gone you will have to do her share of chores and carry the scroll from now on."

"But, Master, I thought I was going to go to live closer to her? You know, so that I can still see her and train at the temple?" Raimundo whined.

Master Fung sighed, "I specifically said that if you and Clay couldn't get along I would separate you, but for now you two seem to be doing fine. I must go meditate for a while, even I have some things to work out in my mind. I suggest you three do the same." Master Fung stated to the remaining three monks, "I will give you all the next three days off. Enjoy this while you can because for the remaining weeks you will be having to keep the strength of four dragons with only three monks. Kimiko was a great asset and a powerful warrior but now you have to learn how to function without her."

"Haha! Master Fung you break me out! Kimiko was just a girl she wasn't really that powerful!" Omi was laughing hysterically as Raimundo punched him in the head.

"Number one: its 'crack me up', number two: Kimiko was very strong and I specifically remember her kicking your ass on more than one occasion, and don't say you just let her win to make her feel better because that is bullshit."

To Raimundo's surprise it wasn't him who was telling Omi off this time but it was Clay. Clay stomped away towards his room as Raimundo followed him. Omi simply stood in shock because of what his friend Clayton had just said to him. He had never seem Clay so mad.

Raimundo found Clay sitting cross-legged in his room with his hat tipped to cover his face.

"Hey man, you okay?" Raimundo asked his large friend.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Clay asked and Raimundo knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yea, I did. Honestly Clay, I don't mind it. You apologized already, or you tried. I saw that it was mainly her who initiated the kiss and you were just trying to be her shoulder to cry on. I'm not going to fault you for that."

"But Rai, I feel like if I don't tell you this I'm betraying you but if I do tell you you may feel like I'm betraying you as well." Clay was frustrated with himself and he bit his bottom lip to channel some of the pain he was feeling.

"What is it man? I'm not going to judge you." Raimundo but a firm hand on his friend's large shoulder.

"Raimundo, although I really like Kimiko as more than just a friend, I have also thought about you whenever I was lonely at night as well. What I'm trying to say is that I'm bisexual." Clay held back tears, he really didn't want to see Raimundo's reaction.

Raimundo put his hand on Clay's shoulder again and blissfully replied, "Clay, I'm flattered that you have such strong feelings for me but the only person I have eyes for is Kimiko. I love her and I have for a long time. You're an awesome friend and I can't thank you enough for trusting me like you do. I'm sorry I can't return the feeling though."

Clay blinked through his tears, he really didn't expect Raimundo to react so well. "So does this mean we're still friends?" Clay asked.

"Clay my man, you could have told me you killed Ninja Fred and I would still be your best friend. This made clay chuckle.

* * *

So I believe I'm going to get plenty of flame for this chapter but to me, Clay always seemed to swing a little.

He always appeared to be flirting with anyone he talked to.


	14. Keiko

This to me is a long monotonous chapter but I still hope you like it!

* * *

Kimiko arrived at the Tohomiko mansion at around 7:00 p.m. She took a long look at the Tohomiko property; it was just as she had remembered it. The layout was much like the landscaping of the Whitehouse but the mansion itself was much larger. She hopped off of the helicopter with a somersault and landed perfectly, a few moments later she felt a huge wave of nausea and ran to a nearby bush to vomit. Her father was waiting for her arrival by the front gate and had not only seen her beautiful acrobatics but also her puking in his perfectly shaped and pruned hedges.

"Kimi-Chan, are you okay my dear?" Her father planted as he ran to her side, "what happened are you hurt? Why are you here by the way? Your teacher... I mean Master called me and said you would be coming home but he wouldn't tell me why. Come my dear, we will discuss this further inside." Mr. Toshiro Tohomiko pulled his daughter to her feet. "Mr. Koru, would you mind getting Kimi-Chan's bags?" Even though Mr. Koru was Mr. Toshiro Tohomiko's butler, Koru was never treated like a servant. He had been part of the Tohomiko family longer than Kimiko herself. Mr. Koru picked up her luggage and carried it to the door behind Mr. Tohomiko and Kimiko. "Please, Koru if you would, take Kimi-Chan's things to her room." Mr. Koru nodded and obeyed.

"I'm fine Papa really you don't need to fuss over something so small I just got a bit of motion sickness." Kimiko smiled to her father. Toshiro guided Kimiko into the great room and sat her on a large fluffy couch with red fabric and black trim. The room was designed by Kimiko's late mother before she passed but she was never able to see the final product. White marble floors and a marble false fireplace decorated the walls as well as abstract art paintings and sculptures. It was a dark room and a bit extravagant but somehow everything tied in nicely together.

"Kimiko Tohomiko," her father said sternly, "I know better than to believe that it was merely motion sickness. You ride on the back of a flying dragon and spend all day every day at that temple doing flips much more complex than what I just saw and after four years of training at the temple, you just now start having motion sickness? Kimiko please tell me the truth, what is wrong? Why have you just now come home?" Her father deeply felt in his heart that Kimiko was lying and he was pretty sure he knew what the real problem was.

Kimiko's eyes filled with huge tears, "Papa, I have made a huge mistake." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued through the sobs, "I got a drunk and had sex for the first time and now I'm pregnant." Although Kimiko didn't think her father would be mad at her for such news, she still felt very guilty for betraying his trust. Mr. Tohomiko knew that the temple would be full of boys and he was hesitant to send Kimiko there in the first place, but despite his fears he trusted Kimiko not to get into that kind of trouble.

"Ah, Kimi Cub," Toshiro took his daughter into his arms, "don't cry love. Everything will be okay. Your mother and I were very young as well and I believe that you will be a wonderful parent just as your mother would have been as well." He began rubbing her back to comfort her a bit, "I must ask though, who is the father?"

Kimiko thought that he would have already guessed who the father might be. Other than Omi and Clay (who really weren't Kimiko's type) the only other bachelor would have been Raimundo. Although maybe her father didn't see Raimundo as Kimiko's style either. "It isn't obvious Papa? Raimundo is the father. Although he was a bit upset whenever I first told him, I believe he is becoming fonder of the idea of having a baby."

"Why was he upset?" Toshiro Tohomiko asked quizzically.

"He was very drunk when it happened and he didn't even remember the act. He thought I had slept with someone else and didn't believe that the child was his. Also, he didn't think that having a baby would be a smart idea since we always have the Heylin on our tails. I can't fight while I'm pregnant either and that puts the whole world at risk. Not the other three have to pick up my slack because they can't just find a new dragon of fire, can they?" Kimiko was out of breath by the time she finished her last sentence.

"I suppose they can't find a new dragon of fire but maybe they will find someone to take your place until you can return. But we will talk about this later on; tomorrow Mr. Koru will take you to the doctor."

"Papa, would you mind if I went with Keiko instead?" She gave him a sweet smile before adding, "I know that I would feel more comfortable and I'm sure Koru would too. I'd also like for her to stay over tonight as well if that's okay."

"I'm sure there is no harm in that, please just be careful." Kimiko's father stood up and headed towards his bedroom while saying, "I'm heading off to bed now my Cub. I will see you again tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Papa, I love you and thank you." Kimiko blew a cute kiss to her dad as he exited the room. She pulled out her cellphone to send Keiko a text, "It's safe to come over now ;)" she then began watching television and about twenty minutes later a knock came from the front door. Koru began to open the entrance of the Tohomiko already expecting Keiko. The door was pulled open as Keiko ran across the room to give her friend a big hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kimiko's neck as Kimiko returned the hug and they embraced for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Keiko was naturally a very pretty girl, only an inch or so taller than Kimiko. Her hair was as you would expect a dark brown but she often dyed it more of a dark honey blonde which nicely complemented her skin tone. Her eyes were also a usual dark brown (almost black) but she still liked to use colored contacts to change up her style. Kimiko could tell that tonight Keiko had really dressed up for her. Her hair was perfectly curled and her makeup was very well defined. Kimiko always felt that Keiko resembled Ebi-chan (a.k.a. Yuri Ebihara). Keiko's style was more of a princess motif as opposed to Kimiko's usual street style clothing. Although Kimiko always loved her friend she still felt a bit envious because of how cute and pretty she was.

"Keiko! Oh my goodness, how are you?" Kimiko was bursting with joy to see her best friend after so long, "Wow, you have grown so much. You even have boobs!"

Keiko was slightly embarrassed but realized that Kimiko wasn't as endowed as she was. "Yea I'm even bigger than you now!"

Kimiko laughed and nudged her with her elbow, "Ha! Not by much Keiko-Chan. But seriously how have you been?"

"Won't lie, I've been better. Hey, can we go to your room, I'm sure we will be much more comfortable up there."

* * *

Hope this was an okay chapter,

I didn't like it that much but I kind of had to set the stage for future chapters.

Sorry.

Please review because I love reading your responses!


End file.
